utsafandomcom-20200214-history
December 2006 Commencement
The December 2006 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Summer 2006 and Fall 2006 semesters. It featured five ceremonies in the Convocation Center. The first was on Thursday, December 14 at 7:00 p.m., then Friday, December 15 at 7:00 p.m., and the others on Saturday, December 16 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 5:00 p.m. Schedule First ceremony: COLFA 1 and COPP Second ceremony: COLFA 2 and COS Third ceremony: COB 1 and COE Fourth ceremony: COA and COB 2 Fifth ceremony: COEHD Marshals University Marshals *Dennis T. Haynes *Daniel R. Hollas *Gerald A. Juhnke *George R. Negrete *Sue Ann Pemberton-Haugh College of Architecture *Eduardo Garcia, Department of Architecture *Mahesh Senagala, Department of Architecture College of Business *Thomas F. Cannon, Department of Marketing *Darla C. Kenward, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Mark T. Leung, Department of Management Science and Statistics *John P. McCray, Department of Management *David H. Silvera, Department of Marketing *Ted D. Skekel, Department of Accounting *Ray H. Teske, Department of Management *Marye C. Tharp, Department of Marketing *Karen L. Williams, Department of Information Systems and Technology Management *Stephen E. Werling, Department of Management College of Education and Human Development *William H. Cooke, Department of Health and Kinesiology *Donovan L. Fogt, Department of Health and Kinesiology *Norma S. Guerra, Department of Counseling, Educational Psychology and Adult and Higher Education *Georgia N. L. Johnston Polacek, Department of Health and Kinesiology *Elizabeth Murakami-Ramalho, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Patricia Sanchez, Division of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Wayne E. Wright, Division of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Zenong Yin, Department of Health and Kinesiology College of Engineering *Hai-Chao Han, Department of Mechanical Engineering *Fred W. Hudson Jr., Department of Electrical and Computer Engineering *Clifford A. Moses, Department of Mechanical Engineering *Dawnlee J. Roberson, Department of Biomedical Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Margaret W. Batschelet, Department of Communication *Steven R. Boyd, Department of History *James D. Calder, Department of Political Science and Geography *Carolyn L. Ehardt, Department of Anthropology *Richard Lewis Jr., Department of Sociology *Gregory G. Manley, Department of Psychology *Francisco Marcos-Marin, Department of Modern Languages and Literatures *John P. Nix, Department of Music *Cherylon Robinson, Department of Sociology *John J. Silantien, Department of Music College of Public Policy *Renee D. Nank, Department of Public Administration *Dianne Rahm, Department of Public Administration College of Sciences *Edwin J. Barea-Rodriguez, Department of Biology *Candace M. Coyle, Department of Chemistry *David M. Johnson, Department of Chemistry *Kathleen C. Mittag, Department of Mathematics Faculty Stage Party Representatives College of Architecture *Marc A. Giaccardo, Associate Professor of Architecture College of Business *Jan G. Clark, Professor of Information Systems and Technology Management *Glenn B. Dietrich, Associate Professor of Information Systems and Technology Management *Dennis J. Duchon, Professor of Management *Palani-Rajan Kadapakkam, Professor of Finance *Cynthia A. Lengnick-Hall, Professor of Management *Lalatendu Misra, Professor of Finance *Donde L. Plowman, Professor of Management *Austin L. Reitenga, Associate Professor of Accounting *Bennie J. Wilson III, Senior Lecturer of Management College of Education and Human Development *Robert J. Bayley, Professor of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Encarnacion Garza Jr., Assistant Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Josephine Mendez-Negrete, Associate Professor of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Alan R. Shoho, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Page A. Smith, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies College of Engineering *C. L. Philip Chen, Professor of Electrical and Computer Engineering *Yufei Huang, Assistant Professor of Electrical and Computer Engineering *Eugene B. John, Associate Professor of Electrical and Computer Engineering *Wei-Ming Lin, Professor of Electrical and Computer Engineering *Chunjiang Qian, Associate Professor of Electrical and Computer Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Sonja L. Lanehart, Endowed Chair, Department of English, Classics and Philosophy *Ken D. Little, Professor of Art *Constance A. Lowe, Associate Professor of Art *Neil Maurer, Professor of Art *Dennis Olsen, Professor of Art *Kent T. Rush, Professor of Art College of Public Policy *J. Mitchell Miller, Professor of Criminal Justice College of Sciences *Thomas C. Bylander, Associate Professor of Computer Science *Brian E. Derrick, Associate Professor of Neurobiology *Martha J. Lundell, Associate Professor of Biology *Marilyn Y. McGinnis, Research Professor of Biology *Clyde F. Phelix, Associate Professor of Anatomy and Neurobiology *Garry Sunter, Assistant Professor of Biology *Qi Tian, Assistant Professor of Computer Science Honors College *Richard A. Gambitta, Associate Professor of Political Science *Joel G. Saegert, Professor of Marketing *Valerie M. Sponsel, Associate Professor of Biology *Thomas A. Thomson, Professor of Finance UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos was conducted by Jose R. Torres. *Beatriz A. Delgado, Guitar *Laura Cabrera, Guitarron *Jezziel Barrera, Harp *Jay Berrones, Trumpet *Miriam Solalinde, Trumpet *Raymond Flores, Vihuela *Aida Paola Conti, Violin *Stephanie Hernandez, Violin *Maribel Orona, Violin *Rebecca Pichardo, Violin References Category:Commencement Category:2006-2007 at UTSA